Alarms, beeps, whistles, and alerts commonly prevail. People are surrounded by gadgets that warn of everything, from a kettle whistle, a microwave oven beep, a cell phone melody, a washing machine chime, an intruder siren, a door bell, a reversing truck horn, an airplane seat-belt gong, a radar detector buzzer, a target discriminators squeal, an inter-planetary probes micro-wave data burst, a tsunami sensors sonar, a global warming CO2 transponder, etc. The world is becoming domestically, commercially, and militarily swamped by alerts.
Unfortunately, current technology does not provide responses to alerts that utilize resources efficiently.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method that provides responses to alerts that utilize resources efficiently.